HOTD: Jack's Story
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack's life is like a rollercoaster ride. First, his father leaves him and his mom. Then, his mom dies in a car accident. After that, he moves to Japan with one of his mom's friends. Not long after, he becomes the boyfriend to the beautiful Saeko Busujima. And now? Now there's a fucking zombie apocalypse on his doorstep. Great. What's next? (May go up to M rating for later ch's.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Backstory and A Plague**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 1: Alright, so after letting this sit for a while, I've been able to think up a few ideas for this fanfiction. One of which, will allow me to continue writing this after I run out of episodes to refer to. (Note: This will be put into a crossover category, and if you can guess which category it is, then I'll let you decide something about it. But telling you what you get to decide would just give away what the category is).<strong>

**Another idea is for a certain weapon that I'm going to give my character, and because of this, it will separate him from John in my other story even more. But, enough about the changes and idea's that I've come up with. I'm sure you guys want to hurry up and get to the revised version of this, and then the second chapter. So, here it is!**

* * *

><p>The sun can be seen slowly descending in the sky, signifying that it's relatively late in the day. Most likely sometime in the afternoon. As the view lowers from the sky to the ground, a school building comes into sight. Suddenly, the scenery changes, and the hallways of the school can be seen plain as day. Multiple shapes can be seen shambling about in the tight spaces with no set destination in mind.<p>

_Do you ever have one of those days where you have no idea what's going on?_

"Yeaaaa!" A voice can be heard yelling, before one of the shapes in the hall is seen being smashed to the floor by an iron crowbar bashing into the side of its head. As it falls to the ground, blood splatters from the collision point, and the face is shown to be one similar to that of a horror movie. The skin has lost all its color and turned an ashen grey, while the eyes have lost their iris, and are a sickly white with yellow tinging the outer edges. You can only tell that it used to be a teenage boy by the rest of the body.

_Yeah. That's what's happening to me right now._

The person wielding the crowbar turns around, giving a better view to those looking at him. He has short, rich black hair that is styled to look like it done by an angry raccoon, and cobalt eyes that glow with compassion, but are also hardened with the need to survive. Unlike the figure that was on the receiving end of its crowbar, this person's skin is Caucasian with a slight tan that shows they spend a considerable amount of time outside. "Come on you two!" He exclaims, calling back down the hall to the other figures behind him. Running towards him from further down the hall are two females. One of which has long, dark purple hair, and the other with long, bright yellow.

The one with purple hair has on the Japanese school's uniform, consisting of a white blouse, and a long green skirt, with a black bow around her neck. She appears to be no older than seventeen, and is carrying a wooden boken with her. The other female has on a white button up shirt, and a long black skirt with a tear down the side to allow better mobility. She appears to be in her early twenties, probably around the age of twenty-one, and has a medical bag slung over her left shoulder. The one with purple hair smirks at the figure wielding a crowbar when they catch up to him. "Don't tell me that you're actually worried about me." She tells them in what sounds like a playful tone. The response she gets is a smirk from the raven haired figure.

"Please, I know that you'd be able to hold your own no problem." He tells her, before gesturing to the blond haired woman with the hand that isn't holding the crowbar. "It's Ms. Shizuka that I'm worried about." He continues. The purple haired girl gives a smirk, before leaning forwards and planting a kiss on the figure's lips.

"Good. I would hate to have to remind you that I can take care of myself." She says with a smirk, before walking past the figure, who follows not a few seconds later, shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

_Allow me to introduce myself._

The figure can be seen walking next to the purple haired girl, with the blond haired woman not a few feet behind them. The figure tightens their grip on the crowbar as they continue along the hallways, their current outfit consisting of a black button-up shirt, un-buttoned completely to show the dark blue T-shirt underneath. They also wear black pants, with black shoes that cover their feet.

_The name's Jack. A few years ago, I moved to Japan after an incident at home._

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_A thirteen year old boy is seen riding in a car with one other person along a highway. This person is a woman with dark brown hair, and shining cobalt eyes. As the duo drive down the highway, they talk between themselves about the seemingly normal day that they're having. Suddenly, a horn sounds to their left, startling the two. They look towards the sound in surprise, just in time to see a semi-truck swerve out of control next to them, and smash into the side of their car. The collision sends both vehicles careening towards the guardrail on the right of the highway, and causes them to smash into it. The force behind the crash makes the guardrail snap, and sends the truck and car down the hill that the guardrail was blocking, and into a ditch. The last thing that the thirteen year old boy sees is the front end of the car smashing into the ground, and crumpling in on itself all the way past the windshield due to the mounds of rocks at the bottom._

*Flashback End*

_I ended up waking up in a hospital a few days later, with multiple cuts and bruises littering my body. As it turns out, my mom had died in the crash, the car crumpling in on itself enough to that the force behind the collision popped the air bag, and her head collided into the rocks. Effectively crushing her skull. It also turns out that the driver of the semi-truck that crashed into us was drunk at the time, and as always in life, he didn't die in the crash. Although, he was fired from his job, charged with DUI, and shipped off to jail for what he did. Anyways, it took a while before I was finally let out of the hospital since the doctors were constantly looking over me, but they finally dubbed me well enough to leave, and the adoption papers were taken care of._

_It turns out that because none of my family was around anymore, my parents not having any siblings and their parents already dead, I was sent off to live with the only person my mom trusted leaving me with after my dad left the family when I was young. And when I say young, I mean maybe a few months old. So, the only person that she trusted to take care of me after she passed on was her friend. Luckily, my mom's friend was in America at the time, and I moved in to live with her almost immediately. Unfortunately, the entire time that I spent at home with her was pretty much spent learning Japanese since that's where she _actually_ lived, and we would be moving back there within the year._

_So as it turned out, almost a year later, just before I turned fourteen, the plane left. Heading off to Japan and my new home. It was a lucky thing that I didn't have any friends in the US, otherwise I'm not sure how I would have reacted to leaving. I spent the next year in Japan at a middle school, mainly staying to myself since I was still trying to get over the fact that my mom had died, even a year after it happened. The good news is that my mom's friend didn't try to act like she was my new mom, but instead almost like a kind of aunt. I don't know how I might have reacted if she tried to act like my mom, and I'm not sure I ever want to. But finally, after three years of staying shut off from the world around me, that includes the first year I arrived, I meet a girl named Saeko Busajima in my sophomore year of high school. At first, it started out as a slow friendship since we were both shut off from the world around us. We would occasionally nod to each other in greeting, and have small conversations here and there._

_Then, it moved on to longer conversations between classes, during lunch, and after school. After that, it went on to slight flirting during said conversations. Finally, I worked up the balls to ask her out on a date. I honestly can't remember another time since the incident that I was as happy as I was when she accepted. Of course, after a few more dates, Saeko's father wanted to meet the boy that his girl was dating. Now _that_ is a meeting that embarrassed me to all hell._

_The night had started out simple enough, the three of us making small talk about school and what was happening in it, and then Saeko left to make some tea for us. When this happened, her father took the opportunity to try and learn more about me without his daughter interfering. I answered all his questions truthfully, ranging from my hobbies outside of school, to what my thoughts were on his daughter. When I told him how, "I feel that she is perfect in every way, and \ I probably don't even deserve her", he had busted out laughing. He didn't stop until Saeko walked back into the room with a tray of tea. Then, when he finally calmed down, he told her how he had accepted me as her boyfriend, and was looking forward to having grandkids._

_Needless to say, when he announced this part, the two of us had sported large blushes, which only made him start laughing again. Although, with what happened from that point onwards, I think that the reason Saeko blushed at that comment was only because her _father_ had been the one to bring it up, because after we had officially become a couple, Saeko didn't let up on any flirting or teasing when she got the chance. Many times when a conversation between us was finished, I would walk away with a large blush, while Saeko would walk away with a satisfied smile. It took near the end of the summer between tenth and eleventh grade for me to finally get used to it, and then it took another month into eleventh grade for me to actually join in with her. And now, three months into eleventh grade…?_

Jack is seen smashing in yet another figure's head, Saeko doing the same to a different one on their right by using her boken before they continue on their way with Ms. Shizuka following them not too far behind.

_Now some fucked up shit is happening._

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Earlier:<strong>

* * *

><p>Two people can be seen walking across a school's courtyard that is practically empty of students. One of them has on the male's school uniform, and has rich black hair, and cobalt eyes, while his hands are pushed into his pants pockets. The other wears the school's female outfit, and has long purple hair, and a wooden boken held in her hand. As Jack and Saeko continue on their way across the courtyard towards their destination, jack looks up at the stairs that are positioned on the outside of the school leading between floors. He sighs when he sees a figure standing on one of the landings, and recognizes it as one of the few friends he had at the school. Takashi Komuro. In fact, it was quite scary how alike the two looked. The only differences being their eye colors, Jack being slightly taller than Takashi, and how Jack had a slightly more rounded chin as opposed to Takashi's straight one.<p>

Saeko notices him sigh, and follows his line of sight to Takashi. "He's still trying to get over it?" She asks Jack, referring to Rei's recent "break up" with Takashi, before she started to date Hisashi, Takashi's ex-best-friend. Needless to say, Saeko had needed to hold Jack back when he heard how Rei didn't actually believe that there was anything between her and Takashi, thinking that the teen in question was just living out his childhood fantasy without any real feelings. Jack shakes off his musings, and nods in response to Saeko's question, picking up his pace slightly so that there was less of a chance that Takashi would notice them, and fall deeper into his sadness since his current-best-friend still has his girlfriend. The duo make it to the gym, and close the doors behind them, heading towards the middle of the basketball court where mats are set up.

"Yeah, although, I can't really blame him and how he's reacting." Jack admits, turning to face his girlfriend as they stop walking just in front of the mats that were set up. "I mean, if you were to dump me all of a sudden and go out with him of Kohta, I'd probably react the same way that he is." He admits, getting a smirk from Saeko in return before she leans in and plants a kiss on his lips. Seeing as they're the same height, it makes it easier since neither has to try and lean up at any time to do that.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." She tells him, getting a smile from Jack in response before he kisses her in return.

"No, no I don't" He agrees as he pulls back, before they sit on the mats facing each other and begin to meditate, Jack doing so in the standard lotus position, while Saeko does so while sitting on her knees. Because of how the gym was constructed, as well as how good they are at their meditation, neither hear the pained and fearful screams of the teachers outside in the courtyard. They are only brought out of their meditation when the loudspeaker in the gym is activated and the principal's voice starts speaking through it, echoing around the silent walls of the gymnasium.

"Attention! Attention all students and faculty! There is a slight problem at the front entrance of the school! Everyone is instructed to stay in their classrooms at all times! I repeat! Everyone is-" He's suddenly cut off when a large crash is heard over the speaker. Then, the sound of groaning reaches the duo's ears. "N-no! S-stay back! Stay back! Ahhhhhhhhh!" The last thing that's heard is the sound of tearing flesh, which is then followed by a low moaning, and crunching of something being eaten, which sounds suspiciously like when a dog gnaws on a bone. The two sitting in the gym share a look, before they stand up and start to look around the gym and gather anything that they feel like they might need. Jack looks around and finds an iron crowbar, which he grips in his right hand, before returning to Saeko, who's holding her boken.

He quickly closes the distance between the two of them, before wrapping the arm not holding the crowbar around Saeko's waist, and pulling her into a searing kiss which Saeko eagerly accepts as she grips his hair with the hand that's not holding her boken. The kiss lasts a few seconds, Jack going as far as to make it a French kiss, before the two pull apart. "What was that for?" Saeko asks him with a small smirk, which Jack just returns with his own.

"I honestly have no idea. Probably because I have this feeling that it's going to be a while before I'm able to again." He admits. She smiles, before gripping his hair again, and pulling him into another searing kiss. When they pull apart, they're both panting slightly from air loss, and they both have slightly flushed cheeks, but Saeko is sporting a triumphant grin as Jack looks on with a look in his eyes that tells her that he wished that they could continue. "Damn it, I _really_ wish we could continue." He growls out.

"Well then, I suppose that we'll just have to take care of things quickly, won't we?" She asks, getting a nod in return before they reluctantly separate and make their way over to the gym doors, sharing a look before they open them to see the complete carnage that litters the courtyard. While it was completely cleared of students not even twenty minutes before hand, it's now filled with corpses. Some of which shamble around without a designated destination. The duo share another look at this, before Jack lets out a tired sigh, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"This might take a bit longer than I expected." He comments as he lowers his hand, not that effected by the scene before them since while around Saeko he had learned to steel his emotions and not show surprise in the normal way. He gets a nod from his girlfriend in agreement, before the two of them are running through the crowd. Bashing in heads of any of the figures that try to attack them, or get in their way. During this time, Jack notices the certain look in Saeko's eyes that appears during similar situations. He just smirks in response, and shakes his head while bashing in another head, the brains splattering as the body hits the ground.

_Saeko had explained the incident that happened to her when she was younger not too long after we officially got together. Even hearing what had happened, and how she had reacted to it, I accepted her without a problem. After she calmed down from re-telling the story, she was so happy that she practically tackled me, and it was the first time that we kissed each other on the lips. Although, I guess it was also the first time that we shared a bed at her house. Though we didn't shed any of our clothes that night, nor at any other time up to this day._

Not long after the two make their way across the courtyard, they're making their way through the school. As they continue to walk down the hall, killing any of the figures that get near them, they don't think about what may be happening to their families. Saeko was certain her father would be fine, and Jack knew without a doubt that his guardian would easily make her way through this. Not only that, but she'd made sure to teach him a few times during the years that he'd spent with her… Whenever she wasn't teasing her about Saeko. A few minutes after entering the school, they hear a yell from a nearby room. They rush in to find a blond haired woman that Jack recognizes immediately, as well as another male student who's trying to hold back a crowd of the figures trying to attack the blond woman. Without a word, Jack and Saeko rush forwards, and take care of all the figures that were trying to attack the two. Not a minute later, all the figures are taken care of, and the four people are standing in the middle of a room surrounded by re-killed corpses.

Jack turns to face the male student that was with the blond woman, and bows to him. "Thank you for keeping Ms. Shizuka safe." He thanks the teen, before straightening up again. "Now I'm going to suggest that you find a safe place to hide for a while. The same thing that happened here is going on all around school, and it would be a good idea to find a safe place while you can." He suggests, getting a small smile of thanks and a nod from the teen before he runs out of the room. Not a second later, Jack feels two familiar mounds pressing up against his back as arms wrap around his neck.

"Jack! It's so good to see you again!" Ms. Shizuka exclaims, even though he had literally seen her that morning. Jack sighs, but has a relieved facial expression all the same. He also has a large blush, still not used to how Ms. Shizuka treats him even after a few years. And no matter how many times he tried to get her to stop, or how many times he told her that he already had girlfriend, she wouldn't let up.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Shizuka." Jack says, before unwrapping the blond's arms from around him. "But right now we've got to get out of here." He explains, putting on a completely straight face, which Shizuka mirrors a second later.

"Right. Let me grab a few things." She says, before going about the room to collect said things. Jack nods before turning around to find a confused Saeko. He sighs, before explaining.

"She's a friend of my guardian, she's only serious if I'm _extremely_ serious and if she drinks any alcohol… Let's just say that she is _extremely_ forward to anyone "of age". I'm not excluded from this, even though I've told her about you about a million times." He tells her, getting a nod in response, as well as a smirk when the alcohol problem is mentioned, especially when he tells her about the blond woman going after him. A few seconds later, Ms. Shizuka returns to them with a medical bag slung over her left shoulder.

"Alright, I'm ready." She announces, getting a nod from the two students before they leave the room and start walking down the hall. Not too far down, Ms. Shizuka ends up tripping on a mat, and Saeko rips the skirt she was wearing so that she doesn't have a problem moving. Needless to say, the blond was upset at the time because of how "expensive" the skirt was, but they had to move past it. A few minutes later, the trio runs into another figure, and Jack charges towards it.

"Yeaaaa!" He exclaims as he bashes the head in, the body falling to the ground while blood splatters out of the wound when it collides with the floor. He turns around to face the two that were following him. "Come on you two!" He calls back. Saeko walks up to him with a smirk.

"Don't tell me that you're actually worried about me." She says in a playful tone. He smirks at her in response.

"Please. I know that you'd be able to hold your own no problem." He says in response, before waving over towards Ms. Shizuka. "It's Ms. Shizuka that I'm worried about." He tells her. Saeko smirks at his response, before leaning forwards and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Good. I would hate to have to remind you that I can take care of myself." She says after pulling back, before walking past him, Jack following soon after as he smirks and shakes his head. Ms. Shizuka isn't too far behind the two, and as they continue on, they run into more figures that Jack and Saeko quickly dispose of. A few minutes after the duo's conversation, the trio hears a loud, fear filled shriek. They share a look when they hear it, before taking off in the direction that it came from. When they arrive, two others show up at the same time. The trio recognizes the two as Rei and Takashi, before they focus their attention on the scene in front of them. The residential genius Saya Takagi is currently sitting against a trophy case, using a power drill to keep one of the figures that were wandering around the school back as more surround her and slowly close in.

"Stop it! Somebody! Do something!" She yells out in desperation, four of the six people in the vicinity sharing a look before charging forwards at the other figures surrounding the girl. Saeko, Jack and Takashi use their boken, crowbar and baseball bat against the figures respectively, while Rei uses a makeshift spear made from a broom handle against them. After everything is taken care of, everyone introduces themselves to others that don't know them. Of course, Takagi ruins the moment a second later. "Why are you all acting so lovey-dovey?" She asks, balling her hands into fists as she stands up to face them.

"What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi asks her, only succeeding in making her angrier instead of calming the girl down.

"Don't act like that! I'm the smartest one here! You should be happy that I'm even-" She's cut off as Saeko walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough." The purple haired teen says, before Takagi notices her blood stained outfit in the reflection of the trophy case. Needless to say, she broke down shortly after, while everyone just looked at her solemnly. No one says anything about how she's talking about the dress itself, all of them understanding that it's because of the moment, and her brain is still trying to process what happened. After the pink haired girl manages to compose herself, the small group makes their way through the door next to the trophy case and into the teacher's lounge. When everyone's inside, the boys move a desk to block the door so that nothing can easily get inside, while Takagi makes her way to a conjoined bathroom, Shizuka sits down at a desk to look through her purse, and Kohta walks through the room to look for any of the figures that might be lurking around. Rei and Takashi begin talking while the others do their own things.

As this is going on, Jack makes his way over to the window with Saeko, and smirks at his purple haired girlfriend. "Ten bucks says that this is going to be the group that we'll be with while this whole thing goes down." He tells her with a small smile, getting a smirk from Saeko in return before she leans forwards and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Loser's bet." Is her response. Jack smirks at her, before turning around to face the others in the group as Rei speaks up to get their attention.

_At the time, I'd meant that as a small joke, knowing that it would be true. But I would soon learn that while every one of them had their individual flaws, they would be the best group that I could be with at the time._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: Alright, so I've started on yet <em>another<em> HOTD story. The differences in this one is that not only is it a different person with a different personality joining the group, but he's paired with Saeko from the beginning as well. What will this change? Well, for one, Limes will be a definite part of this since we _all_ know how forward Saeko can be, as well as how flirtatious. And also, Lemons? Well, that's a possibility since I've started to get a bit more into the mindset that is required to write them. Although, it may take a while for it to actually get to that point.**

**Now, Because of my other stories, this one will most likely take a while to update. Also, I'm hoping that the second season of HOTD anime comes out soon since I'm hoping that I'll be able to write out what happens then, and I'd rather be able to watch it instead of reading from the manga.**

**Anyways, thanks to those of you who stuck around till the end of this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Where we introduce the perverted bastard Shido!**

* * *

><p><strong>(P.s. Challenge to any of the readers of this story! The challenge includes HOTD, and the busty nurse that we all know and love! The challenge is this, Write out a Fanfiction where another male teacher from the group's school (that isn't Shido) survives with the group. <strong>

**The Necessities: They must be paired with Shizuka (seeing as I can't find any other stories where another older male is paired with her). It cannot be a double pairing with any other character (AKA Shizuka x OC x Rika), the teacher must be around the same age as the nurse (Probably at the least 21, at the oldest being 24), and if you want, they can already have a stable relationship before the outbreak. Limes and Lemons are fine in the story, but know that if you do follow this challenge, it is highly likely that with how Shizuka is, they will happen _a lot_ in the story.**

**Anyways, this was just a challenge since I can't find any stories where an OC is paired with Shizuka, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested in writing one out. Make sure to PM me if you take the challenge, as well as when the first chapter is posted if you do. I'd love to read it. See you all next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Great. A Fucking Perverted Bastard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here it is. Chapter 2 of this story (finally). Sorry it took so long, but like I said in the last chapter, this is going to be one of the stories that I focus on less than the others. As shown by the few months of waiting. But I thank all of you who stood by, and waited for this chapter to come out.<strong>

**I'd also like to say that for those of you who read the first chapter, and are now reading this one, I went back to the first and made a few changes. So, if you want to go and read them, then go ahead. And, for those of you who already read the first chapter before this one came out, I also added in some important info in another author's note that I added at the top, and I'd like for you all to go and check it out. But, I think that's enough news on this story. I'm certain that you all just want to hurry up and get to reading the actual chapter, so here you go!**

* * *

><p><span>" <em>~Bzzzzzzzzzz!~ <em>There appears to be a problem with our cameras. From now on, we'll bring you the story from inside the studio. The condition outside seems extremely chaotic, so _stay home_ unless it's absolutely necessary to go outside. We'll bring you more stories as soon as it's safe to cover the current situation from the sight." The announcer on the TV tells the teens as they watch the newscast inside the teacher's lounge. However, Takashi suddenly slams his fist into the desk next to him.

"Is that all?" He asks in an angered voice. "Why didn't they tell us anything else?"

"They're afraid of causing a panic." Takagi tells him, making everyone turn to look at her.

"A panic?" Rei asks her in confusion.

"Yeah you idiot!" Takagi responds in annoyance. "First panic, then chaos. And chaos causes a disruption of order. And then, when order is disrupted…Well you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses!" She tells them as Jack turns to watch the newscast and change the channel to a different one making everyone look up at the new channel. This time, the news is going more in depth about the outbreak.

"This unusual and unprecedented biological phenomenon that spread throughout North America has yet to be put under control." The newscaster says, making Jack scoff in his head.

_Right. Like this whole thing was caused by some sort of biological weapon or something. I'm not sure about anyone else, but I'm _pretty sure_ that we humans haven't found a way to bring the dead back to life._ He thinks as he rolls his eyes and continues to watch as the newscaster goes on.

"There are reports that the transfer of power is in preparation for the use of tactical warheads to combat the infestation. We have currently lost contact with Moscow, Beijin has been set ablaze. London has maintained order while in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting. The government officials have declared a state of mARtiaL LaW. Current _~Bzzz~ _PeoPLe _~Bzzz~_" Suddenly, the TV starts to change and the screen goes blue. The only sound it gives off being a loud buzzing.

"So they're everywhere…" Takashi says in disbelief.

"That's crazy." Kohta says. "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning." He continues.

"And you _know_ that as soon as this happened, it would be _all over_ the internet." Jack agrees.

"I can't believe this. This happened all over the world in a matter of a few hours…" She says, trailing off as she walks over to Takashi and grips onto his shirt as if to assure herself that he's there. That, or as something to hold onto as she digests this new information. "But they'll stop it, right?" She asks him. "I mean, they have to stop it. From spreading, I mean-" She stops talking, and then puts on a smile as if to assure her next words are the truth. "Everything is going back to normal soon-" She's cut off as Takagi speaks up.

"That's not going to happen." She says, making everyone turn to look at her again.

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" He asks, this time Jack being the one to answer.

"Two reasons Takashi." He says, drawing attention to him. "First off, because that's the truth. And the only way that we'll survive it is if we accept that fact. And secondly, in terms of reality. What's happening right now is a pandemic. Not some biological weapon that some country set on the rest of the world, but more likely something that's been evolving for a long, _long_ time, and is now affecting everyone." He tells them.

"A pandemic…" Ms. Shizuka says as she puts her hand up to her chin. She gets a nod from Jack in response.

"Exactly Ms. Shizuka, a pandemic. A pandemic is the outbreak of an infectious disease. And this certain disease is affecting the entire world's population." He continues.

"So what, it's some kind of epidemic?" He asks, Takagi nodding again.

"This is exactly like the Spanish flew in nineteen-eighteen." She says. "More than six hundred million people got infected, and _fifty million_ people _died_ from it." She tells them. "Remember how much panic swine flu caused?" She asks, getting nods in response. "Well square that." She tells them. This time, Ms. Shizuka speaks up.

"Not to be disagreeable, but I think this is more like the black death from the fourteenth century." She says, getting a nod from Jack as Takagi looks thoughtful.

"One third of the European population died, you're smarter than you look." She comments.

"So then how did the outbreak finally end?" Takashi asks them.

"Well, there are many theories." Ms. Shizuka answers. "It usually stops when too many humans die. There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." She tells them, only for Kohta to speak up from his place by the window.

"But now… All the dead people still move and start attacking you." He says, making Jack speak up.

"Which means that the amount of people carrying the disease doesn't decrease, unless they're killed off completely." He says, making the others look at the two of them.

"Are you saying that there's no reason for this outbreak to stop?" Saeko asks them. Jack's grim expression is all the answer she needs, until Ms. Shizuka speaks up again.

"The weathers going to be really hot! They might not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons." She says, only for Saeko to turn around and face her.

"How long does it take for _that_ to happen?" She asks, making Shizuka look down in thought.

"In summer, some parts of the body could become skeletal in about twenty days. But it takes considerably longer during winter…" She says, before looking up at them with a smile. "A couple months. That's not too terribly long." She tells them, making the others look at her in surprise, and Jack to silently facepalm.

"You're kidding. She's _not_ smarter than she looks." Saeko says, Jack silently agreeing with her so as not to hurt Shizuka's feelings.

"So what are you saying?" Takashi asks, turning to face Takagi. The girl in question adjusts her glasses as she looks out the windows.

"Medical logic doesn't apply to those walking corpses that _move around_ and attack humans. Worst case scenario they may never decompose." She says, making Jack think about the situation as Saeko speaks up.

"First thing we find out is if our families are okay. Then we need to find some place safe to hold up for a while. But no matter where we go, we're going to need a plan." She tells them, Jack finally refocusing on the groups discussion, his face now one of utter seriousness. A look that shows he's going to get everyone he's with out of the situation alive, or die trying. At the same time, Saeko looks up with a similar facial expression. "Teams. We need to team up." She announces, the others following her instructions quickly. Takashi and Rei grab their weapons, as Kohta has his nail gun ready as he stands with Ms. Shizuka and Takagi. As the others do this, Jack readies his crowbar, and stands next to Saeko.

"What I wouldn't give to be at my house right now. I could _really_ use my own weapon right now." He mutters. "But, I suppose this'll do." He says as he turns the crowbar over in his hands. Saeko nods at his words, before looking around at the group.

"Let's try to pick up survivors whenever we can." She suggests, getting a nod from the gathered in response.

"We'll just have to work out who joins our group. Finding them and rescuing them is fine. But too many people in one group… And we'll die off quicker by distributing the materials we have." He mutters to Saeko, the two of them still not sure if the rest were ready to hear that part yet. Jack had a feeling that Kohta would understand, but Takashi was too nice for his own good. He reminded Jack of how he would have acted five years ago. Before his mother died. Saeko nods in understanding, before Takashi speaks up.

"Let's do it." He says, Rei speaking after him.

"What's the best way out of here?" She asks them.

"Sorry to break it to you stupid but we're just gonna have to go out the front." Takagi tells them. The next second, the men had pushed the desk out of the way of the door, and everyone was ready to take on what was on the opposite side.

"Let's go." Takashi orders, whether he knew it at that moment or not, Jack could already tell that Takashi was the unnamed leader of their little group. The others may have suggestions, or facts about what to do, but it was Takashi who would have the final say. When he announces this, they push open the door to the teacher's lounge, and see a small group of zombies waiting for them on the other side. A couple turn to face them, and Kohta quickly dispatches them with two shots from his nail gun. Then, everyone follows. And when another tries to come up from the side and attack them, Takashi slams his baseball bat into its head, knocking it down to the ground and killing it. Then, they continue on through the school.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after leaving the teacher's lounge, and after being told about what the zombies react to, the teens run into another group being attacked by zombies. So, they decide to help them. Kohta takes the high ground, shooting down one of the zombies trying to turn them. Then, Takashi, Rei, Saeko and Jack come down, and dispatch the rest of the zombies. Takashi, Saeko and Jack smash in the zombie's heads, as Rei proceeds to stab them in the chest to hold them at length, before leaping past them, and kicking them down the stairs so that their heads smash apart when they impact the steps below.<p>

When all of the zombies are taken care of, the group that was being attacked thanks the teens. "Keep it down. Is anyone bitten yet?" Saeko says, making sure that everyone keeps quiet so that no more will come after them.

"What?" One of the females from the group they saved asks in confusion. "No, no one." She says, holding up her hands in order to reinforce that statement.

"It looks okay. We'll be alright." Rei says with a smile, confirming that no one from the group had been bitten. Takashi comes walking down the stairs and faces them.

"We're getting out of here. Do any of you want to come with us?" He asks them.

"Sure." The same girl from earlier answers, before everyone sets off. On their way out of the school, the members from the main group take care of any zombies that get in their way, until they reach the main staircase that leads to the main entrance. Unfortunately, there's a large crowd of zombies between them, and the doors.

"Man, there's a bunch of 'em." Takashi says as he looks out at the large crowd. The rest of the group staying on the stairs with him as they wait to find out what's going to happen.

"And from what I can tell, the only thing they react to is sound. They can't see so it's pointless to hide from them." Takagi announces. However, Takashi just turns around to face her when she says that.

"Why don't you go down there and prove that theory?" He asks. In response, Takagi looks at him in surprise, before huffing. But she stays seated on the steps. At this, Saeko speaks up.

"But even if we keep going inside the school… Once we get attacked we're going to be stuck …" She trails off as Takagi stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"We have to go through the gate. We don't have any choice." Rei says, getting nods from some of the others.

"Somebody needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory." Saeko agrees. "Don't suppose _you_ want to volunteer." She says while looking at the girl in question. In response to her announcement, Takashi rubs his forehead, while Jack pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'll go." They both announce at the same time, only to look at each other in surprise. "What?" They both ask, yet again at the same time. Then, Takashi just puts up a hand to stop Jack from speaking.

"No, it's alright. I'll go." He says, before he turns and starts to make his way down the stairs. As he does this, Rei speaks up.

"No, you stay I'll go." She argues, before Saeko gives her own input.

"I think I should go ahead first." She says, only for Jack to put a hand on her shoulder, and shake his head before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Saeko, if Takashi says that he'll go… Then I guess we should just let him go. After all, everyone is entitled to their own opinions and choices." He says, just before Takashi speaks up yet again.

"I think you should stay here just in case." He says, only for Rei to get up and start to argue with him.

"Takashi! Why?" She asks in a quiet yell, making Takashi pause on the steps.

"I don't know." He finally answers her.

"You don't know?" Rei asks him in confusion.

"Seriously." He admits while he chuckles a bit. "I don't know." He tells them, before he walks the rest of the way down the stairs and into the large group of shambling zombies.

"Takash-" She's cut off from yelling as Jack and Saeko hold her back.

"Stop. I understand but you can't interfere with him. This was his decision." Saeko tells the girl, Jack nodding alongside her.

"And besides. This is Takashi we're talking about. He always finds a way out of situations that are bad for him." He tells Rei as Takashi stops walking, and stands in the very middle of the zombies as they shamble around with no sense of direction. Everyone watches as they continue to shamble about, none of them heading towards Takashi. But all the survivors are ready in case one of them does. At one point, it looks as though one is about to attack him, and the members with weapons get ready to defend Takashi… Only for the zombie to shamble past him. They all let out breathes they didn't realize they were holding when this happens.

A few seconds later, Takashi chucks a shoe at a nearby locker, getting the zombie's attention and sending them shambling in that direction. Then, he closes the distance between him and the doors, and opens one as Saeko and Jack head down, Saeko to help hold open the other door, and Jack to provide any cover in case something goes wrong. Everyone else follows shortly after, and it looks like everything is going to go according to plan… That is, until one of the newer teen's bangs his steel pole against the railing on the stairs, and gets all the zombies' attention focused on his position. Unfortunately, due to the quiet that surrounds the school area, that means that all the zombies on campus hear the sound.

"Run!" Jack and Takashi exclaim, the prior smashing the closest zombie's skull to smithereens as he does so. While the latter points at the buses. Then, most of them start to run. However, one person takes the time to speak up during that time.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth?! We could have taken care of the ones close by if you hadn't said anything!" She exclaims, much to Jack's annoyance.

"Listen Takagi!" He exclaims as he crushes another zombie's skull. "Since you're a genius, I'm sure that you would realize that the sound would _echo_!" He yells, knocking a zombie to the ground, before curb stomping its head and smashing the brain within. "Ugh, I _really_ need to stop at my house so that I can get my combat boots and other stuff. This is _not_ the kind of stuff to be wearing at a time like this." He mutters to himself, before he notices Kohta having trouble aiming at the approaching zombies, and Takashi rushing past him to smash in their heads. "And, to get Kohta some better equipment." He adds on, before joining everyone else as Takashi sends a zombie flying.

"Forget talking. Just _run_." His friend exclaims, doing just that with the others close behind as they rush towards the buses. "_Run!_" He yells again to emphasis the point. As they run towards the buses through the courtyard, Takashi, Saeko and Jack take the lead. They swap positions each time so that it's easier to take care of the zombies getting in their way. Rei follows behind them, taking care of any zombies that shamble towards the rest of the group after the first three pass them. Kohta follows after her, shooting down the last few that aren't already taken care of.

Unfortunately, on the way to the buses, they lose two members from the second group. One being taken by the zombies, and the second willingly being turned to be with her boyfriend. When Takagi starts to yell at Shizuka when she claims to know why the girl did that, Kohta uses the time to save her from a zombie that was trying to turn her. This makes her turn her anger on him, and she ends up getting a surprise at his response.

"I don't know cause I really, like your voice." He admits, making Takagi's eyebrow twitch, and her cheeks to flush. Whether from embarrassment of having him like her voice, or embarrassment of him liking her, nobody knew. But, at this point, Saeko and Jack speak up.

"Nice to see you two getting along." The purplette says sarcastically, while Jack takes care of a zombie that was heading towards Ms. Shizuka.

"Yeah, when can we expect the wedding?" He asks over his shoulder with a smirk, before turning back to Ms. Shizuka. "Ms. Shizuka! We need to get out of here!" He exclaims, gesturing to the bus a few yards away. A few seconds later, Ms. Shizuka climbs in with a few others, while Jack, Takashi and Saeko make sure that none of the zombies can get on. Finally, Ms. Shizuka starts the bus, trying to figure out the controls, and the three climb on. As they do this, Jack looks out one of the windows and sees another group closing in. And it seems that Takashi saw them too.

"Who's that?!" He exclaims, Saeko being the one to answer.

"That's Mr. Shido, from class 3-A." She tells him, getting a gasp from Rei as Jack just glares at the man in question.

"We can go now!" Ms. Shizuka exclaims from the front seat, making Rei startle as Jack looks between Shizuka and Shido.

"Wait just a little bit longer." Takashi replies.

"They're in front of us! Any more and we won't be able to drive through here." She tells them, looking out the windshield at the growing crowd.

"Run 'em down." Takashi orders, looking out the windshield with her. At this, Takagi speaks up.

"If doctor boobs tries to drive over that many we'll flip the bus." She says in a deadpan voice. Takashi scowls at this, before attempting to leave the bus. However, Rei and Jack hold him back.

"We don't have to save him." Rei tells him, Jack nodding with her.

"As much as I would love to save more lives, that _bastard_ doesn't even _deserve_ to live." He growls out.

"Jesus! What do you two _mean_ we don't have to save him?!" Takashi exclaims in surprise, making Rei lean over and look him in the eye.

"We don't have to save him! We should just leave him here to die!" She yells, until Jack places a hand on her shoulder, and looks Takashi in the eye, before pointing out of the bus.

"Takashi, look at what the bastard is doing right now." He says, making Takashi turn to look. At that moment, one of the kids that he's directing towards the bus trips, and slides to a stop in front of the teacher. The teens are too far away to hear what's said, but they all see the outcome. Shido curb stomps the teen's face, leaving him to die by the zombies surrounding him. Unfortunately, he makes it to the bus anyways, before anyone has a chance to close the door in his face. Takashi lets out a quiet growl at what he saw, before turning to look at Ms. Shizuka.

"Okay, go!" He exclaims.

"Right!" Ms. Shizuka replies. "Hang on!" She yells, before she presses on the accelerator, and they go swerving around the zombies that had been closing in on the bus.

"Head to the gate!" Takagi exclaims. Holding onto the seat in front of her and standing up a bit to see out the windshield.

"I know!" Ms. Shizuka replies. Unfortunately, the zombies that were near the gate had heard the bus, and were turning towards the sound. Ms. Shizuka seems to be having a hard time keeping the bus steady as she nears the crowd, until a hand is placed on her shoulder. She looks to the side a little so she can still keep an eye on the road, and sees Jack standing next to her.

"Ms. Shizuka… They aren't human anymore." He tells her in a quiet voice, getting a small nod in return, before the nurse turns to look out the windshield completely again, repeating what he said.

"They aren't human anymore… They aren't people anymore…" She adds, glaring a bit as she tightens her grip on the wheel. "They're not alive anymore!" She shouts as she presses down harder on the gas, before the bus hits the first row, and bodies are thrown into the air, and sail above the vehicle. Ms. Shizuka swerves between the shambling bodies so as not to hit too many at once and flip the bus, before they hit the gate. The force behind the bus smashes the gate open, and the bus successfully goes flying out onto the road, before continuing on into the now-destroyed world, sending up waves of leaves in their wake.

* * *

><p>As they drive, the main group keep quiet, doing their own things. Takashi and Rei are both thinking about Shido, Takagi is doing her own thinking, Kohta is wrapping new tape around his nail gun so that it stays working, Saeko is cleaning her boken, and Jack is borrowing one of her cleaning rags to clean the blood off his new crowbar. Finally, Takashi breaks the silence. "I can't believe we made it." He mutters, Kohta nodding at his sentence in agreement.<p>

"Yeah." He agrees as he finishes with the tape. However, an unwanted voice speaks up next.

"Thank God we did." He says as he walks down the aisle, before stopping by Saeko and Jack. "I take it one or both of you have been appointed leader?" He asks, making them stop their cleaning.

"There's no such thing. We just work together in order to live. That's all." Saeko says, and as Shido starts to get a maniacal gleam in his eye, Jack speaks up.

"And if you even _think_ about trying anything here _Shido_," He starts, leaving out the "Mister" on purpose. "Then you'll learn that the meatbags aren't the only things that can be on the receiving end of this crowbar. After all, the old world is dead. The rule book has been thrown out the window. Therefore, anywhere we go, we have to watch out backs… _You_ have to watch _your_ back." He says, the threat hidden in the wording, but still there. The silence that follows stretches, before it's broken by a voice that calls out.

"The city!" Everyone turns to look out their windows, and the sight that greets them only seems to cement what Jack had said moments before. As this happens, Shido simply looks at Jack out of the corner of his eye, before he turns and walks towards the back of the bus. Jack lets out a small sigh when this happens, before giving a satisfied smirk at his accomplishment. He notices Saeko's look, and decides to explain. After giving her a brief explanation on Shido's character, what he did earlier at the school and his usual attitude during his classes, she understands, and agrees with how Jack took care of the situation. Jack also notices the small smile that Rei sends him, and nods in return.

A few minutes later after the bus passes by a convenient store, which Jack swears he saw someone standing in that reminded him of a character in a movie he saw once, a kid decides to speak up. "Shi~~~t, like I said. It's only dangerous if we keep _going_. First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others?!" He exclaims, the main group looking at him out of the corners of their eyes with slight scowls. "You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should have just… Looked for a safe place inside the school. If you ask me, we were better off where we were." He continues, getting another teen to speak up.

"He's right. I kind of agree with Tsunoda." The teen says. "We should barricade ourselves-" But no one ever gets to find out where he was going to suggest they barricade themselves, because Ms. Shizuka suddenly slams on the breaks, unbuckles, and turns around to face everyone.

"Okay you all, that's enough. I can't focus on the driving with all this _yelling_!" She exclaims. However, most of the men, and some girls, are too distracted by the fact that her breasts are hanging, that they only slightly hear what she says. However, Takashi, Rei, Takagi, Saeko and Jack aren't. The Takashi wasn't distracted because they knew what would happen if they did, the girls because they were used to it from other females, and Jack because he saw it on an almost daily basis with how often Ms. Shizuka visited his house.

"Yeah… Whatever." The teen that had been ranting in the first place says, obviously one of the men who were distracted. However, Saeko choses this moment to speak up.

"Why don't you tell us what _you_ want to do?" She suggests, making Jack hold in his laugh since he knew that Saeko was good at turning situations around on people. It'd happened enough when they first started dating, so he'd also learned this from her. In response to her question, Tsunoda seems to be at a loss for words, before he turns and points at Takashi.

"I just can't stand this guy… I hate him." He says, making the main group scowl silently. Kohta grips his nail gun a bit more, but Takagi holds him back. The same can be said for Jack as he grips his crowbar a bit more, but Saeko makes sure to keep him from attacking Tsunoda. A few seconds later, Takashi speaks up.

"Why?" He asks, standing up and turning to face the teen. "What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you." He says. But this just seems to make Tsunoda angrier, as he steps towards Takashi and pulls back his fist.

"You know!" He exclaims, running forwards… Before he's hit by the side of Rei's makeshift spear as she swings it at his stomach. He falls to the ground when this happens, and starts to hack up spit.

"Asshole." She comments as Takashi looks on in surprise. Jack silently applauds Rei, Saeko even giving a small smirk at how she reacted, before another sound besides Tsunoda's coughing can be heard. The sound of slow clapping. The people on the bus follow the sound, and see that it's Shido who's clapping as he slowly walks forwards.

"Bravo." He comments, even as Jack growls low in his throat. "Simply outstanding teamwork." He says, adjusting his glasses. "I'm impressed, I commend both of you." He says with a small smile. But the smile holds no warmth. And Takashi seems to notice this, as he scowls at the former teacher. "At any rate. A conflict like that only proves that we need a leader. And surely neither of you want such a responsibility on your shoulders." He says to them, only for Takagi to speak up.

"So, _you're_ gonna run for the position then." She comments, Shido leaning forwards to look at her.

"I'm a teacher Ms. Takagi. And while mature, all of you are barely in your teens." He says. At this, Jack can't help himself. He bursts out laughing. Everyone turns to look at him in surprise, besides Saeko, until he finally calms down.

"Oh, that's rich! All of us are fifteen at the least Shido. I wouldn't say that's "barely in our teens". Heck, me and Saeko are a year away from legally becoming adults. Oh, wait, there _are no laws_!" He exclaims, before glaring at the teacher. "So therefore, you're roll as "teacher" no longer stands." He says. Shido seems taken aback by this for a moment, before regaining the supposed confidence he did before.

"Despite that, I am still the oldest here. And that alone makes it very clear that I'm more qualified to assume such a roll. I have experience." He says, before turning to face the teens sitting in the back. "Why, just minutes ago I saved all of these _brave_ students." He says. "What do you say guys?" He asks. A silence stretches on for a few moments, before a couple teens start to clap, followed by the rest that are sitting in the back. "There, it/s been decided." He says as he turns to face the rest of the bus. "The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear, yes?" He asks. But just as Jack is about to argue, the bus doors are suddenly thrown open, and Rei jumps out.

"Rei!" Takashi calls out as he leans out the door. She just turns around to glare at him in response.

"No way. I won't do it. I'm not staying here with _him_!" She exclaims. Takashi says something that Jack can't hear, but what Shido says next is quite clear.

"Well there's nothing _I_ can do if you don't want to act in accordance with all of _us_." He says, putting his finger to his head in an exaggerated manner. Takashi turns to look at him in shock.

"What "us"? What are you talking about?" He asks, not getting an answer. A few seconds later, he jumps out of the bus to go after Rei much to Kohta, Takagi and Saeko's shock.

"Komuro!" Takagi cries out as he chases after Rei. As this goes on, Jack turns to look at Shido, already used to Takashi's impulsiveness.

"Shido." He says in a tight voice, making the man turn to look at him. "Don't you _dare_ think I didn't see what you did back at the school." He says with a glare. Much to his glee, Shido seems to fear what he says, before the mask slips over his face again.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about. That young student tripped, and "they" surrounded him. I'm afraid there was nothing I could do." He says, making Jack have a mixture of a scowl and a smile on his face. Scowling because of the lie, but smiling because…

"But Shido… I never said anything about a student." He says, making Shido look at him in shock, before he glares at Jack. Jack gives him a smug smile in return, before he hears Saeko yell at Ms. Shizuka.

"Okay you need to punch it!" She exclaims, getting Jack's attention as he notices what Saeko noticed. A bus on a collision course with Takashi and Rei. And suddenly, the side of it hits into a car, and flips the entire vehicle. As it falls onto its side and continues sliding towards the two teens, Takashi manages to break out of his surprised state first, and tackle Rei into the tunnel they were standing next to. Jack watches as the bus collides with the arch that was dug into the hill the tunnel went through, before part of it catches fire thanks to some leaking gas. He quickly leaps out of the bus, and runs towards the burning vehicle to call out to Takashi on the other side.

"Takashi! You alright in there man?!" He calls out, only to notice flaming zombies climbing out of the top, which was now the side, of the bus. Some even smash through the windshield to get onto the road. Jack backs up slightly with his hand gripping his crowbar, just in case they get too close before they burn to death. As he does this, Takashi replies to his earlier call.

"At the police station!" Jack hears, looking at Takashi through a small hole between the bus and the arch. "Meet up at the east police station!" Takashi continues to yell at him.

"When?!" Jack calls back, wanting to have a set time so that they wouldn't arrive at different times, and miss each other.

"Seven-o-clock! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!" Takashi yells, before more debris falls, and blocks him from Jack's view. The raven haired teen in question readies his crowbar as a few zombies get too close for comfort, before they fall to the ground. Re-killed by the fire burning away at their flesh and brain. He quickly gets back onto the bus, and closes the door behind him.

"Ms. Shizuka, we need an alternate route to the east police station. I have a feeling that this route is going to be closed… permanently." He tells the blond haired nurse.

"Okay, I'll turn around and find another way." Ms. Shizuka replies, doing just that and driving away from the wreckage. Jack sighs, before he makes his way back to his seat, throwing a glare at Shido as he does so, before he sits down next to Saeko with a sigh. Suddenly, he hears an explosion behind them, and turns around to see the bus go up in smoke. He looks in that direction fearfully, before he feels a hand on his own. He looks at the person who owns the hand, and sees that it's his girlfriend. This makes him relax slightly as he turns back around and sinks into his chair.

"You shouldn't worry. What was it you said earlier? "It's Takashi, he always finds a way out of troubling situations" or something like that?" She asks, getting a weak chuckle out of Jack in response.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He admits, Saeko giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"When am I wrong?" She asks with a smirk, this time Jack chuckling for real as he shakes his head slightly, and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Never." He tells her with a smile, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, you wouldn't mind taking first watch would you? I want to sleep, but I don't trust that bastard over there as far as I can throw him." He says, gesturing towards Shido with his head. Saeko gives him a small nod in response. "Thanks." He thanks her, before getting comfortable in his chair, and drifting off into an easy sleep. The events from the past day making it easier to fall asleep than one would think.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Part 2: Well, there we are guys, the end of chapter 2. Now, first off, I'd just like to say this to all the people who read my stories… HAPPY NEW YEAR! It is now 2015 people! And you want to know what my New Year's Resolution is? To focus more on <strong>_**all**_**my stories! So, I'm going to try to update my other past stories within the next month, instead of just focusing on two or three at a time.**

**Now, as you saw in this chapter, I've made it so that Jack speaks his mind about Shido, as opposed to John keeping quiet in my other story. Why is this you may ask? Well, the simple answer is because, I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! But, seeing as I'm trying to stick more to the script in my other story, I couldn't since Shido plays important rolls later on in HOTD. But in this one, I have no problem changing some other things to my liking.**

**Well, I think that's about it. The only other thing that I have here is to reply to the two reviews that I got in my last chapter.**

**Anime PJ:**

Well thanks a lot! It's nice to know that you're interested in this story, and I hope to keep you entertained! As for this being a first of its kind, it's nice to know that I was able to do that. So thanks for notifying me!

**Kyuubi gear:**

Thanks for the compliment! I hope to keep you in that frame of mind through this story, and look forwards to future reviews!

**Now guys, as shown, I reply to my reviews. But, not only that, the reviews are my favorite part! I love hearing what you guys have to say! Whether they be compliments, suggestions, questions, or complaints! So, review, review, review! I want to hear what you guys are thinking about my story, so that I know how to keep you all entertained!**

**Well, that's about it. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next time!**


End file.
